Un buen padre
by andreWeasleyAgreste
Summary: Severus nunca pensó que tendría que hacerse cargo del hijo de su peor enemigo pero ¿Qué pasa cuando le encargan la complicada tarea de ser el niñero del niño que más odia? ¿Sera un buen padre postizo?


Harry siempre había sido un niño obediente, por supuesto que si, uno de los más obedientes que podrías llegar a imaginar. Siempre hacía lo que le mandaban, hasta hacia más de lo debido, solo para que sus tíos estuvieran contento con él, no quería decepcionar a su única familia. Aunque eso es lo que se repetía él siempre, en realidad, no quería que le golpearán de la manera cruel con la que solían atacarle.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Nadie lo sabía, nadie excepto ellos, y aunque intentara preguntar siempre acababa peor de lo que estaba, en aquella casa hacer preguntas no estaba permitodo.

Cada vez que llegaba al colegio los profesores le miraban con pena, lástima, él no quería todo aquello, él quería que alguien actuara, porque a sus ocho años sabía que lo que le hacían no era de familias amadas.

Siempre le habían dicho que se lo merecía y quizá fuera verdad, al fin y al cabo era un anormal como ellos decían ¿Por qué no ser castigado por todo lo malo qud hacía? Sabía que a los niños que se portaban mal les hacían eso, pero sentía que a veces no se lo merecía del todo.

¿Cuando iba a acabar todo eso y cuando sería el día en qud alguien se preocupara por él? Al principio lloraba a sus padres, les llamaba desde su alacena y suplicaba que vinieran a por él. Pero eso nunca paso, al fin y al cabo estaban muertos y ya no volverían más.

Harry tenía muy asumido aquello, por eso ahora ya no le afectaba tanto ¡Cómo iba a hacerlo si apenas los conoció! Pero admitía que a veces le gustaría sentir el amor que Petunia le daba a Dudly y no el maltrato y los golpes que sufría, quería amor o al menos, quería merecerlo.

Severus Snape estaba realmente enfadado ¿Por qué Dumbledore le había obligado ir a visitar al joven Potter para ver cómo estaba? Pensaba que de esas cosas se encargaba él espacialmente, pero al parecer eso era una tarea muy costosa para un anciano.

Él sabía perfectamemte que no quería saber nada de Potter, no quería involucrarase más en esa familia de lo que lo había hecho, pero al viejo eso no le parecía lo mejor. Así que ahí estaba él mirando la casa donde vivía Harry Potter con el ceño fruncido.

Pensaba que Potter viviría en una cuna de oro, mimado, consentido. Pero lo que observó le dejo perplejo ¡Aquello eran claros signos de maltrato! ¿Y Dumbledore le dejo con estos sujetos?

Aunque podría haberse imaginado aquello, estaban hablando de Petunia, alguien que dejo de hablarse con su hermana sólo porque esta era bruja, diferentes a ella.

No sabía que hacer ¿Estaba mal ir allí y coger al mocoso? No se quedaría con él, claro, pero al menos lo dejaría con Dumbledore para que le cuidara como es debido.

Caminó a paso lento hasta los jardines de aquella casa, observó dentro y para su desgracia, Petunia estaba dentro, gruñó, siempre había odiado a aquella mujer, desde niños. Siempre envidiando a su hermana solo porque la otra era especial, algo absurdo en su opinión.

Harry observó al hombre que estaba allí, delante de él, observando detenidamente a su tía ¿Acaso era algún amigo de ella? Quería llamar a la mujer para que así pudieran verse, pero una mirada dirigida a él le bastó para callar y encogerse en su lugar.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que estds cortando hierba, mocoso?— ld preguntó, arrastrando la voz junto a un susurro que hizo que el pequeño apenas pudiera escucharlo.

—Mi tía dice que esto es lo que debo hacer si quiero estar en su casa— susurro, aún sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que ld castigaran otra vez, estaba harto de que los otros niños pensaran que era un tonto por caerse tanto.

—Ven conmigo y te enseñare como es vivir en buenas condiciones, te voy a llevar junto a personas que te van a querer mucho — dijo, a regañadientes, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente como para que el mocoso quisiera seguirle.

Harry observó a aquel hombre retrocediendo unos pequeños pasos mirando a la puerta, quizá era pequeño, pero la vida le hizo madurar antes de tiempo, no podía confiar tan rápido en un desconocido.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte con ningún desconocido y usted lo es, si quiere algo pideselo a mi tía — dijo el niño, algo asuatado mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

Severus se quedó totalmente anonado ¡Aquel niño no había confiado siquiera ni un poco en él! Era de esperar, lo sabía, pero esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

Definitivamente tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

—¿No te gustaría perder de vista a tus tíos? No volver a verlos nunca más, ya no tendrías que aguantas nada de lo que te hicieran nunca más.

Harry dudo, él siempre había sido un niño obediente, le pegaban porque lo merecía, no tenía amigos por lo mismo, él era un anormal, pero obediente, y al fin de cuentas lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, porque eso no era de niños obedientes.

—¿No vamos a decirle nada a mi familia de que me voy? — le preguntó, inocente, porque quizá no fuera tan inocente como otros niños, pero era un niño.

—No— le dijo simplemente mientras le tendía la mano y se la apretó, para que un segundo después desaparecieran de aquel lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Por una vez Harry había sido un niño desobediente, pero al fin y al cabo le había gustado esa sensación, porque ya no tendría qud volver a ver a aquellos tíos que tanto le odiaban. Porque lo hacían, y él era consciente de ello, porque él también lo hizo, por muy obediente que pudiera ser.

Realmente estaba muy nervioso pof ver que le iba a deparar el futuro, en aquel lugar tan extraño que tenía delante de sus narices.

¿Esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo? Eso es lo que se preguntó cuando empezó a caminar por el camino al lado de aquel extraño hombre.


End file.
